Scott Armstrong
Armstrong appeared on the July 28, 2006 episode of World Wrestling Entertainment's SmackDown! refereeing the WWE United States Championship match between Finlay and William Regal. In August 2006, Armstrong was hired as a full time WWE referee, in WWE's ECW brand. He became senior referee in February 2007 after Mickie Henson was moved to SmackDown. He was also the only WWE referee for the ECW brand at WrestleMania XXIV. At WWE's SummerSlam pay-per-view event on August 17, 2008, Armstrong refereed the Hell in a Cell match between Edge and The Undertaker. He then moved to the SmackDown brand becoming its senior official. In November 2008 referees were made no longer exclusive to certain brands. At WrestleMania XXV on April 5, 2009, Armstrong refereed the main event WWE Championship match between Triple H and Randy Orton. On September 13, 2009, at Breaking Point, Armstrong was involved in a storyline in which he made a controversial call on the main event match between World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk and The Undertaker. Armstrong called for the bell and declared Punk the winner, even though The Undertaker never actually submitted defeat, thus making a reference to the Montreal Screwjob (which was held in the same venue in 1997). On October 30, 2009, Armstrong faced CM Punk on SmackDown, but lost in a squash match. The next week, Armstrong fast-counted for R-Truth in his match with Punk, costing Punk the match. On February 26, 2010, Armstrong was released of his WWE contract. On February 20, 2011, Armstrong reappeared on WWE programming as the referee for the main event during the Elimination Chamber PPV. He officiated the Undertaker vs. Triple H match at Wrestlemania XXVII as well as the John Cena vs. CM Punk match for the WWE Championship at Money in the Bank (2011). He returned to Friday Night Smackdown on August 5, 2011, refereeing the match The Great Khali vs Sheamus. On September 18, 2011 at Night of Champions Armstrong officiated the main event between Triple H and CM Punk. During a run-in, The Miz and R-Truth verbally abused him, to which Armstrong retaliated by punching The Miz in the face before being beaten down by the two. On August 19, 2012 at SummerSlam, Armstrong officiated the match between Triple H and Brock Lesnar in which Triple H told him not to stop the match. On Survivor Series, he was accidentally Brogue kicked by Sheamus when he attacked Heavyweight Champion Big Show, costing Sheamus to lose via DQ. At Night of Champions 2013, Armstrong officiated the WWE Championship match between Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton, and made a fast 3-count in favor of Bryan to allow him to win the championship. He got fired (Kayfabe) the next night for his actions. Armstrong made another appearance at WWE Battleground, being the second referee of the Bryan-Orton match (the first referee was knocked out) before being knocked out by Big Show. Armstrong returned at the main event of WrestleMania XXX, where he was recruited by The Authority to screw Bryan out of the championship, but was kicked out of the ring by Daniel Bryan. At Survivor Series, he was sent by Triple H to replace the knocked out referee, but was struck down by the debuting Sting. Afterwards, he didn't appear at WWE programming until the January 4, 2016 edition of Raw, where he tried to help Sheamus win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Roman Reigns while the special guest referee, Mr McMahon, was knocked out. Category:Current Referees Category:Current Superstar